Rock
by SparkleandShine21
Summary: serena is on the brink of insanity and darien is there when she needs someone the most. rated m for....just read it


Hi guys this is kinda of a random story. I dont want flames say oh you dont know anything cause i do so none of that. This story ive had for a while and i wrote it when i was very young and i re wrote it and decided to post it. Its heart-wrenching and if you dont deal with drugs and you dont want to read about them and how they ruin people then dont read this. I havent left my QD infact im wating for it from my beta reader so dont worry. This is a one shot as of now but if you want i can continue it. This is raw i eddited this myself because this is story is special to me so i want to know what every one thinks about it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

oh and if anyone wants to email me with questions this story is kinda vauge i know but its suppose to be that way so email me or leave a question in a review and ill answer it.

"Where is mom?" Sammy asked his older sisters as he entered the door.

"Gone"

"Oh… you me-"

"Yeah I don't think she is coming back." She said with emotionless eyes. Here cornflower blue eys usually filled with love were stark and seemed to be dead.

"Hey sis you okay?"

"Yeah punk I'm fine!" She giggled as she gave him a nuggy. Sammy laughed but knew it was okay- it would never be okay. Lately he could see his sister slowly slipping. Their mother was a great mom when she was okay. That's what she always described it as 'okay' it was when their mom would pick them up from school and make lunches, dinners and wake them up for school but lately she hasn't been okay. Serena threw Sammy a soda over the couch as he turned on his wii. She walked quickly up the stairs and closed the door and locked it. Her legs failed her and she collapsed against the door with her face in her hands._ Mom just stop it please I don't know how much we can take._ She jumped when her phone started ringing when she checked DAD flashed across the screen.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey baby is your mother there I can't seem to get a hold of her on her cell" He said with a cheery attitude. It had been six months and he didn't doubt her anymore how was she going to tell him?

"Dad…" She whispered as tears slowly and silently leaked out of her blank eyes. She should look sad she thought as she stared at her reflection from the mirror across the room on the wall.

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Dad"

"I mean maybe she lost it you know how she can be"

"Dad"

"So forgetful at times."

"DAD" she finally screamed into the phone to get his attention she knew that he wasn't trying to convince her- it was himself that he was trying to convince. She wanted to believe her father badly but she knew and she was done lying to herself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine its nothing-this has happened before"

"Sere…"

"Dad I'm fine you should worry about Sammy."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow night I need to work late again"

"Okay ill make dinner ill put the leftovers in the microwave"

"Okay hunny ill see you tomorrow night I love you"

"I love you too"

Serena stared at herself in the mirror her once cheerful eyes were lifeless, her smile was gone, her face a stone. She wiped her tears away and shook her head. _Why do I even cry? This isn't anything new._ Serena opened her door to find Sammy standing there about to knock.

"Oh hey can I go over Davies?"

"Yeah that's fine call me if you are planning on sleeping there okay."

"Okay I'll see you later" He smiled and ran down the stairs an out the door. Serena started at the door wishing that her mother would walk through with groceries. She remembered when she was little and her mother was always there for her and could do no wrong. _Times have changed_. She thought to herself as she sat down and turned on the TV. Hours went by and her dad phoned twice to check up on Sammy and her. Sammy had already phoned her telling her he would be spending the night at Davies. She clicked off the TV and listened to the ticking that echoed through her silent house. She had never felt so alone but she was used to it these days. She was shaken out of her trance when the phone rang. She picked it up and the caller idea said unavailable.

"Hello"

"Serena"

"…."

"Serena it's me"

"I know who it is" She said so coldly that she scared herself.

"Oh baby I'm so sor"

"Save it"

"You don't understand"

"Oh I understand pretty fucking well."

"Don't swear at me young lady"

" I'll do whatever the fuck I want since you do"

"Serena that hurts" Her mother sobbed into the phone uncontrollably.

"Everything was going so well hunny I just I just"

"We just weren't good enough were we"

"No that's not it its, its ,its"

"You know what why don't you call dad and explain to him"

"I already have he says I can come home isn't that great? He forgave me its getting a lot easier ill be up on my feet in a day!"

"No it isn't I don't want you here"

"Sere you don't mean that"

"Take an extra hit just for me mom? Make sure you get your moneys worth of the drugs that you probably are clutching to your chest." Serena said calmly and hung up the phone. She knew for a while that it was too good to be true. Her mother was going to slip up but she believed and hoped-no wished that it wouldn't happen and here she was sitting alone in her house.

"I have to get out of here." She muttered as she ran out the door. She didn't know where she was going but she just kept running. She forced herself to keep the tears at bay she wouldn't cry again, not ever again. She was tired of this war that raged silently in her home. She felt the whole happy family persona they put up to each other was always on edge threatening to crash at any moment and it finally had. Serena found herself on the ground looking up at Darien. He had such a smug look she just wanted to punch it off his face. Usually she was always up for his games and teasing but not today. She couldn't take anything today, she was teetering on the edge of sanity and she had nothing to hold on to.

"Hey meatball head"

"Fuck off" She said angrily as she pushed passed him but he caught her by the wrist forcing her to face him.

"what's the hell is wrong with you?" He spat but after the words left his mouth he regretted them. He looked at her eyes and knew that this wasn't normal. She was in trouble and he knew it. Tears were threatening to spill as she stared at him. She wasn't angry him she was angry at the world. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped into surprise and at first she was stiff but the warmth of his hug set her off. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Whatever it is Serena I won't let you go" He whispered as he gripped her tighter to him. She felt safe and comforted.

"Please don't leave me if you leave I don't know-"

"I'm never leaving you Serena ever" He said as she pulled back and stared into his eyes. He brought his head down and kissed her gentle and loving. It was as if he was telling her that she found it the thing that would keep her from going insane. She had found her rock in the most surprising person- Darien shields.


End file.
